gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Objectives
Daily Objectives 'is a feature in ''Grand Theft Auto Online introduced in the Heists Update. They are unlocked at Rank 15. Players will receive Cash and RP rewards for completing all three given objectives each day and a large bonus for completing them for a week and a month. Reward cash is deposited directly into the player's bank account. Description Daily Objectives can be found on the player's Interaction Menu. Each day there are three different objectives to complete. Upon completing all three the player will receive Money ($30,000) and RP (5,000). Completed objectives are shown by a tick in the box next to the objective. Completing the three daily objectives for seven consecutive days will reward the player with a cash bonus of $150,000 and 20,000 RP. There is also a large cash and RP reward ($750,000 and 50,000 RP) for completing the objectives for 28 days straight. This is one of the easiest ways of earning cash in Grand Theft Auto Online and generally does not incur any entry cost, however fee payment for individual objective activities may be required (e.g. Bribe cops and cause chaos - $5000). Daily objectives refresh with a new set of three objectives at 6am UTC (2am EDT, 7am BST, 11pm PDT). The objectives will consist of at least one job to participate in and one activity to perform. '''Jobs will always be the top objective listed and will be one of the following: Deathmatch (three types), Racing (eight types), Capture (four types), LTS or Versus Mission, Survival or Contact Mission, or a Parachute Jump. Activities can be any other objective listed below. With the Diamond Casino & Resort update, new objectives were added and the rewards for completing them, as well as weekly and monthly rewards, have been increased. Some of the objectives in the list below might also no longer be available, as some PvP objectives were removed. List of Daily Objectives Game Modes Objectives *Participate in a Deathmatch *Participate in a Team Deathmatch *Participate in a Vehicle Deathmatch *Participate in a Race *Participate in a Land Race *Participate in a Bike Race *Participate in a Sea Race *Participate in an Air Race *Fly under a bridge in an Air Race (the player can also fly between two large buildings) Though this is not a Game Mode activity, it can only be done during an Air Race as doing this in free-roam does not count.Air Races in which this can be done easily are Burn Your Bridges, Burn Your Bridges II, Flying Low, Loose Canyon and Over the Hill. *Participate in a Rally Race *Participate in a GTA Race *Participate in a Non-contact Race *Participate in a Capture:Contend *Participate in a Capture:GTA *Participate in a Capture:Hold *Participate in a Capture:Raid *Participate in a Survival *Participate in a Parachute Jump *Participate in a Last Team Standing *Participate in a Versus Mission *Complete a Contact Mission *Complete a Flight School lesson *Go for a round at the Shooting Range *'Removed:' **Play a game of Darts (This has been removed in Enhanced Version) **Play a game of Tennis (This has been removed in Enhanced Version) **Challenge a player at Darts **Play a game of Arm Wrestling (This has been removed in Enhanced Version) **Play a round of Golf (This has been removed in Enhanced Version) **Challenge a player at Golf **Get a Gold Medal in a Flight School lesson (possibly removed) Free Roam Objectives Those that are confirmed as of the Diamond Casino & Resort Update are marked with a (*). *Complete a Gang Attack* *Hold up a store* *Kill 5/10/20 playersKilling the same player multiple times also counts. Player kills in game modes such as a Deathmatch also count towards the objective. *Collect a Bounty *Steal 5/10*/20 vehicles *Destroy 5/10*/20 vehicles *Mod a vehicle at a car mod shop* *Ride on one of the Fairground Rides* *Go to the Movies* *Steal a vehicle from the military base* *Fall for 325 feet and survive* (free-fall for that distance before deploying a parachute) *Parachute from 325/500/600/650* feet (deploy parachute at specified height or higher) *Parachute dangerously (deploy parachute under 100/150/200 feet from the ground) *Pull a parachute 30 meters from the ground *Escape a 2\3*\4\5 star Wanted Level *Perform a wheelie for 10 seconds* *'Removed:' **Have a private dance at the Vanilla Unicorn strip club **Perform a Stunt Jump **Participate in One on One Deathmatch (This has been removed in Enhanced Version) **Participate in an Impromptu Race (This has been removed in Enhanced Version) Contact Service Objectives *Kill a revealed player (use Lester's "Reveal hidden players" option in Deathmatch or Capture) *Kill a player while Off the Radar (use Lester's "off the radar" option or Ghost Organization can be used by VIP/CEO) *Bribe the Cops then cause havoc* (use Lester's "cops blind eye" option or Bribe Authorities as VIP/CEO) *Use some Bull Shark Testosterone* (Call Brucie or Drop Bullshark through the CEO menu) *Call a Mugger on another player* (Call Lamar) *Collect an Ammo Drop* (call Merryweather or Drop Ammo through the VIP/CEO menu) Objectives added with the Diamond Casino & Resort update As of the Diamond Casino & Resort Update, new Daily Objectives have been added, rewards increased and the first objective on the list each day is the same for all players. Listed below are the new ones and the ones that are global (*): *Participate in a Business Battle* *Participate in a Freemode Challenge* *Participate in a Freemode Event* (Business Battles do not count) *Participate in Club Work* *Participate in VIP Work* *Participate in the Featured Series* *Participate in the SASS Series* *Participate in the Adversary Series* *Participate in the Bunker Series* *Participate in the Race Series* *Participate in the Special Race Series* *Participate in the Stunt Series* *Participate in a Last Team Standing* *Participate in a Parachute Jump* *Participate in a Land Race* *Participate in a Bike Race* *Participate in a Sea Race* *Participate in an Air Race* *Participate in a GTA Race* *Participate in a Non-Contact Race* *Participate in a Rally Race* *Participate in a Deathmatch* (the Deathmatch type must be set to normal) *Participate in a Team Deathmatch* *Participate in a Vehicle Deathmatch* *Participate in a Survival* *Participate in the Arena War Series* *Participate in Bomb Ball* *Participate in Buzzer Beater* *Participate in Carnage* *Participate in Flag War* *Participate in Games Masters* *Participate in Here Come the Monsters* *Participate in Hot Bomb* *Participate in Tag Team* *Participate in Wreck It* *Participate in a Client Job* (Starting it will count) *Participate in a Clubhouse Contract* *Complete a Contact Mission* (most missions in the game count for this) *Play a game of Darts* *Play a round of Golf* *Play a match of Tennis* *Complete a Heist Setup* (A finale will not count) *Complete a Heist Finale* *Complete a Doomsday Heist Prep* *Complete a Doomsday Heist Setup* *Complete a Doomsday Heist Finale* *Complete a Lowrider mission* *Complete a Dispatch mission* *Resupply MC Business (Either Buy or Steal Supplies. If bought, Supplies must arrive first to count) **Cocaine Lockup **Meth Lab **Counterfeit Cash Factory **Weed Farm **Document Forgery Office *Sell from an MC Business (e.g. "Sell Counterfeit Cash") or through its Nightclub equivalent. Selling someone else's product through the Nightclub will not count. If sold through the Nightclub, it has to be the only product sold or (Unconfirmed) has to be a sizeable amount. *Sell Goods from your Nightclub *Sell Weapons (sell Weapons from a Bunker or Nightclub) *Source Special Cargo *Sell Special Cargo *Source Vehicle Cargo *Export Vehicle Cargo *Deliver an Export vehicle to Simeon *Resupply the Bunker *Source Air-Freight Cargo *Sell Air-Freight Cargo *Complete Club Management *Complete Casino Management *Modify a MkII weapon *Modify an aircraft at your Hangar *Modify a vehicle at Benny's Original Motor Works *Modify a vehicle at your Arena Workshop *Modify a vehicle in the Avenger *Modify a vehicle in the Mobile Operations Center *Modify a vehicle at the Clubhouse *Play the Shooting Range at a Bunker *Deploy your parachute near the ground (deploy your parachute under 165 feet from the ground) *Dance in a Nightclub *Order a drink from a bar *Relax in a hot tub *Visit The Diamond Casino & Resort *Complete a mission for The Diamond Casino & Resort *Spin the Lucky Wheel *Hire a player for your Organization *Hire a player for your Motorcycle Club *Set yourself as Looking for Work *Set yourself as Looking for an MC *Fly a Drone *Drive an RC Bandito *Go Scuba Diving *Get a headshot with the Double-Action Revolver *Rampage with the Stone Hatchet *Have a snowball fight (hitting another player with a snowball counts; only during Festive Surprise) Objectives added with The Diamond Casino Heist update *Play any game in an Arcade Rewards Daily *$30,000 ($25,000 before the Diamond Casino & Resort Update) *5,000 RP (3,000 RP before the Diamond Casino & Resort Update) Weekly *$150,000 ($100,000 before the Diamond Casino & Resort Update) *20,000 RP (15,000 RP before the Diamond Casino & Resort Update) *You get this bonus for every seven consecutive days you complete objectives Monthly *$750,000 ($500,000 before the Diamond Casino & Resort Update) *50,000 RP *You get this bonus for every twenty-eight consecutive days you complete objectives Numeric *The 10th completed activity has a $10,000 bonus *The 20th completed activity has a $20,000 bonus *The 50th completed activity has a $50,000 bonus *The 100th completed activity has a $100,000 bonus Bugs *There was a bug with the "Perform a Stunt Jump" objective. If the player had completed all stunt jumps, it was impossible to achieve the objective. By racing the Rockstar-created race "Downtown Underground" the player could complete the objective simply by following the course over the stunt jump, even if they had already completed that jump. This was fixed in the 1.27 Title Update. *A game of Tennis should be completed in order to count. If the opponent quits or disconnects, it may be not counted as "complete", even though it is counted as a "win". *Sometimes, the objectives on one day may carry over to the next day, and will be shown as completed, rendering completing the objectives for that day impossible. This in turn may affect progress on the weekly or monthly bonuses. Despite Rockstar claiming the issue was fixed, it still exists in-game. However, as of After Hours, progress on the bonuses may be unaffected. *If a player switches character, exits without saving after they receive new Daily Objectives, then opens GTA Online, will display yesterday's daily objectives (Daily Objectives will not properly change). **This is considered to be a glitch to freeze Daily Objectives. It may also occur if there is an error in joining a new session and it returns the player to GTA V. **To make up for this issue, for now, Rockstar may give cash rewards to players who suffer from issues. *The "Evade wanted level stars" objective may not count if it was completed during a heist or a mission and cause the objective to become unresponsive until the game is restarted. *The "Evade wanted level stars" may also randomly not count even if it was completed in free roam. Completing this again usually fixes the issue, but if this fails, then quitting the game then restarting it then immediately re-attempting the evasion may work, otherwise restarting the console and restoring the file system seems to work. *While the game reliably displays the daily completion ($25,000 and 3,000 RP) pop-up notice, after completing them the first time, it may not display the weekly ($100,000 and 15,000 RP) or monthly ($500,000 and 50,000 RP), but the player will receive those bonuses. Casino Update *The first global objective may occasionally change for no reason, even after the previous one has been completed. *Many players were unable to complete the objective "Participate in Buzzer Beater". *Many players were unable to complete the objective "Participate in Wreck It". Trivia *In total, considering all bonuses, awards, and numeric rewards, the player can earn $1,580,000 and 169,500 RP in one month of completed objectives. This is in addition to the individual rewards of the objectives, themselves (if any). Eventually, this total will change, due to numeric bonuses which do not follow a monthly pattern. *Daily Objectives can be changed by exiting GTA Online without saving whenever they received new objectives. However, this may result in the player's weekly or monthly progress being reset. *If the player participates in a Capture or Deathmatch, the objective will still complete if the job ends due to other players disconnecting. However, if the player leaves the job part way through, they may not gain the objective completion once they join a new session. *For the Stealing Vehicles and Steal Military Vehicle objectives the player only has to get in and either start the engine or take control of the vehicle from the previous driver for the objective to count. The player does not have to escape with the vehicle or even survive beyond that point. *On the 28 May, 2015, many players who reported technical issues with Daily Objectives to Rockstar were rewarded $250,000 to $500,000 to apologize for the inconvenience. *If the player gets the "Perform a wheelie for 10 seconds" objective but doesn't own a suitable motorcycle, choosing the Rockstar created race Taking Off and changing the class to Motorcycles gives the player an ideal location to use the Bati 801 or 801RR, which have a superb ability to maintain a wheelie. **A bicycle can also be used to complete the wheelie objective. *Upon the original release, Weekly and Monthly rewards would count as an additional bonus alongside the daily reward. This was recently changed to count as the only reward. *Some Daily Objectives in the enhanced version (PS4/XB1/PC) may be rare compared to the original game version. References hu:Daily Objectives Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Features Category:Challenges Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in Heists Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online